maelstrom_syndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cartel
The Cartel is Maelstrom's primary source of financial stability and of course, they specialize in crime. Anything from production to robbery is processed through the cartel. Small time work such as pick pocketing and burglary are also a staple of the cartel, it literally covers anything crime related. Those who work for them often start at the bottom, but the work gradually becomes more demanding as you progress, as the rewards pile up. This is the only branch of Maelstrom that actively engages other organizations. The cartel is always open towards trade and showing a friendly face, but of course, they're all trained liars and tend to keep more than one facade in place. The cartel rarely introduces itself as the cartel but otherwise takes the shape of various other organizations, most often viewed as benevolent or mundane. This makes tracking all the crime back to Maelstrom extremely difficult, if not impossible. Known Members Ringleaders: Charlotte Fletcher - Operator Nurlee - Operator Inner Circle: Henry Rheiter - Sealkeeper Weilark Tharm - Administrator Mialon Frostbranch - Administrator Cartel: Sylvestar Morroh - Unknown Scott Paxon - Sealkeeper Remissa Knowles - Enforcer Eric Fletcher - Smuggler Sejanus Sedulius - Breaker Tilivolt Grandfuse - Thief Colin Donovan - Enforcer Specializations The Administrator As an administrator your work in the cartel is often drenched in bureaucracy and business. Your job isn't to fight but to establish business arrangements, launder money and otherwise handle the non-practical parts of business. The Enforcer If every line of work needs it's very own tough guy who does all the practical work that guy would most certainly be the enforcer for the cartel. This is essentially a position which entails almost all the grunt work. You'll be the one they call for watchdog duty, busting heads and the practical applications of crime. Typically, enforcer's aren't much for social behavior but have impressive combat skills and unlike Dagger's Hilt mercenaries, they tend to get very unorthodox. The Smuggler Also known as runners, these rather skillful errand boys maintain the supply network of the Cartel. They deliver supplies and satchels as orders go, but they also keep the information between various Cartel employees going. They're trained at subverting danger. Well, that and spotting hidden caches. They seem to be really good at that. The Thief The crimes committed by the thief can range from petty pickpocketing to the theft of a large azerothian diamond but typically thieves in the Cartel don't like getting too much attention. In this sense, they prefer to fade into obscurity to make their job more bearable. The Operator The operator, much like the enforcer is practical in nature. Unlike the enforcer however, the operator excels at tactical brilliance and supporting their allies. Their job is to relay information to criminals currently in the field and often involves themselves directly by participating in the situation at hand. The Breaker The Cartel has a history with certain individuals of magical nature. It's happened more than once that a mage or warlock has caused trouble for the criminal organization. After witnessing the ogre breakers of Nagrand first hand, they eless.decided they would finally find a solution to the problem. Breakers are Cartel personnel specifically trained for the purpose of detaining or tormenting casters. They are very good at what they do, but tend to overspecialize, outside of casters, their abilities and training are near us The Spellsworn Just because you see the same thing doesn’t mean you will all approach it in that manner. Such is true for the Spellsworn. All while Maelstrom studied the Ogre breakers and devised a way to create their own “breakers” Arc planned something on a much larger scale. By using the Ogres as reference, he created a refined art of spellcraft which he intertwined with his own style and art. The result are the Spellsworn, Arc’s very own disciples. Now, we have access to his research as well, but who will follow in the footsteps of this notorious “traitor”. The Sealkeeper After the defeat of the Heartless One, the Sealkeepers were formed to shoulder the power of the idols. By doing so, they actively dampen the effect the idols have on the entire world. Maelstrom has learned from the past and this particular brand of cursebearers suffer no known negative effects on the mind. Instead, their body is "forever" cursed to be that of a monster. Though with the seals, they can adapt an "almost" normal form. Sadly, all great responsibility is a burden in its own way and undoing this class choice is not as easy as others. On the other hand, while people will think you're disgusting, you truly champion quite the cause for people everywhere. Even if you are not entirely selfless...